


My Heart Smiles

by pseudofoucault333



Series: Fei writes for Tumblr [28]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Awkward Alec Lightwood, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Background Jocelyn Fairchild/Luke Garroway, Background Ragnor Fell/Catarina Loss, Background Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago, Bartenders, Christmas, Christmas Party, Drunk Ragnor, Drunk Raphael, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Gay Alec Lightwood, Interior Designer Magnus, M/M, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Malec Secret Santa 2016, Matchmaker Magnus, Medical Student Alec, Mutual Pining, PA!Simon, Past Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, Pick-Up Lines, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Supportive Jace Wayland, Texting, Understanding Magnus, Waiters & Waitresses, waiter alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: Magnus is an interior designer who is dreading going to his yearly Christmas party and Alec a waiter who has dealt with more than enough Christmas cheer to last a lifetime. But when the two set eyes on the other across a crowded restaurant are they going to be destined for more when the festive season is over?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onefootintheboilinghotlava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefootintheboilinghotlava/gifts).



**Title:** My Heart Smiles.  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Magnus/Alec  
**POV:** 3rd  
**Summary:** Magnus is an interior designer who is dreading going to his yearly Christmas party and Alec a waiter who has dealt with more than enough Christmas cheer to last a lifetime. But when the two set eyes on the other across a crowded restaurant are they going to be destined for more when the festive season is over?  
**Disclaimer:** The whole concept of Shadowhunters © the satan that is CC, don’t sue because the contents of my bank account is only worth next to nothing in US$. Also and I can't stress this enough I don't give permission for this or any other of my stuff to be reposted on Goodreads or anywhere else. If I find out it is I'll be pissed. Plot mostly based on fiction…i.e not real….but a girl can wish <3  
**Author Notes:** Hope that my prompter likes it!! Currently unbeta'd. Comments and Kudos = pwp and cookies :D

Pandemonium Interior design was known as one of the best-known firms in the business if not in the city for bringing the dreams of your décor to life no matter how difficult or impossible that it may seem. It was something Magnus was proud of. He loved his job and owning his own firm seemed to make it that much better, helping Clients to make their dream home that much more unique or personal no matter what it entailed. His staff were also known as the best in the business, but the other three lead designers were also his best friends that he had met at different points in his life but together they seemed to be his rock in the crazy world that their business was only a speck of.

Still, all his friends had managed to elevate themselves into the business long before he considered making his own firm. Back when he was just a graphic interior designer for a construction company and it had seemed like much more his kind of thing. Whether it was through various magazines or internships at other well-known firms, when he had made sure to mention it to them one particularly drunken night they had all jumped at the chance to work with him as long as he went through with it. All the incentive that he had needed. 

Aside from when Camille, his supposed girlfriend and Junior designer at the time, had had to be fired for sleeping with three clients and a supplier, which had been the only hiccup on their way to notoriety, the firm was gathering more and more success each and every year. Growing in popularity to the point that they got applications for internships almost every semester from different universities around the city which made Magnus happy that he was helping someone to gain experience in the industry.

The only thing he really hated about his job, aside from his friends constantly prying into his none existent love life at each staff meeting and the late nights, was the forced socialising with the rest of the big shots in the industry. At least once a month without fail he’d get the forwarded email from his PA Elias marked important with an invitation to a big dinner at any number of the five-star hotels or three Michelin star restaurants dotted around the city. They were really networking events disguised as occasions to brag about the next big trend they had set, their big editorial pictured in vogue, their most famous client that had signed on the dotted line or their partnership with a brand name furniture store. 

Honestly, Magnus knew how important it was to go to that kind of event to maintain those ties in an industry when it really was about who you knew but it never stopped him trying to talk his way out of it every chance he got. Deleting reminders from Elias, making appointments with clients out of town on the exact date of the dinner, even having the odd vacation just so he didn’t have to subject himself to the narcissism of it all. Most of the time Catarina or Ragnor would thankfully cover for him, with even Raphael making the odd appearance to make his name better known. Though the young Latino would be reluctant the whole time and always walk out before the main course could be even served. Not that Magnus could blame him. 

But there was an unspoken rule in the Office that when it came to the annual Christmas party that he couldn’t squirm his way out of it since they were all expected to attend, so he had to share the pain with them. His PA Elias would always make sure his schedule was clear that time, no matter how Magnus tried to find people to make dinner dates or even in the worst case medical appointments to go to, the next time he looked at his calendar they would be rescheduled leaving him reluctantly accepting his fate.

This year, the night before the dreaded event found him, unfortunately, staying late working through the pile of paperwork he needed to fill out for suppliers that Elias had set in front of him before he left, a glass of scotch sat beside his laptop and a half eaten box of sushi acting as his dinner for the night. It was a task that he and the others often took in turns, renewing supplier orders and paying deposits for the whole office’s projects, but of course, he would end up drawing the short straw this time. 

He groaned as he added a few invoices to the pile slowly accumulating at the other side of his desk to be filed by Elias in the morning before reaching for his scotch, the only thing that made this tediousness seem bearable. He was just about to take a sip when he heard a knock at the open glass door into his office, causing him to look up wearily a little surprised to see Raphael’s figure in the doorway holding a glass tumbler in his hand.

“Well, looks like I’m not the only one burning the midnight oil. You might as well come in.” Magnus said, putting both his pen and scotch down as he reached for the bottle in the bottom drawer of his desk while his friend came into the office with a smile that only just hid the bone-deep tiredness he must be feeling.

Raphael was the youngest lead designer in the firm, but his reputation definitely proceeded him with each project he put his mind to, due to the fact that he fixated on every little detail to make sure it was perfect. Something his clients seemed to love him for. Magnus had known him since high school when the other had moved from Mexico to New York and Magnus had been helping Raphael look after his brothers. A kind of bond had grown between them and a kind of friendship that no-one really understood when you looked at the two of them since they really were the exact opposite of the other. Still, Raphael had managed to whizz through school quicker than Magnus had expected and ended up with an internship at Catarina’s firm at the time so it had made it easier for him to move to Magnus’ when the time was right.

Raphael set his glass down on the desk, pushing his sleeves up to his elbows and rubbing his tired eyes as he sunk down into the chair on the other side of Magnus’ desk, the other topping up his own glass before pulling Raphael’s towards him with a bejewelled finger.

“Yes well I needed to double check some details of a shipment urgent enough that I can’t rely on email but given the supplier is in Stockholm I need to hang around until their opening time which because of the time differences won’t be until at least two am.” Raphael sighed, taking a glance at his watch to double check the time before giving Magnus a smile of thanks as his glass was set in front of him. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t manage to wrangle Sherman into staying behind to do it for you. I’m sure he would have done had you asked and maybe fluttered those pretty eyelashes at him.” Magnus said, raising an eyebrow at the other while replacing the bottle in his drawer as Raphael flushed at the insinuation over his glass.

Raphael’s latest PA Simon had only started a couple of months ago after his old one Lily had quit, but already the younger was making a good impression. He was a ball of enthusiasm and optimism in an ill-fitting suit which was a breath of fresh air among all the workaholics and grumps like Ragnor on a bad day when Dot forgot to make his tea the right way. But it had gradually become clear to everyone, well their group of friends anyway, that Raphael was less his usual snarky self around the other, there had even been rumours curtsey of the other PAs that they were sure they had seen Mr Anti-Social attempting to flirt with the other. Unfortunately, they had been caught before they could see Simon’s response but from the flush on his cheeks and rumoured smile when Raphael started ranting at them to leave had made it clear he’d left quite an impression on the other.

“He needed to leave for his night job besides I let him leave early…” Raphael said, avoiding Magnus’ gaze as he downed a mouthful of scotch, making him splutter since he wasn’t much of a drinker like Magnus was.

“Will you be dragging him along tomorrow night? Because honestly watching the two of you toing and froing with your smiles and bad attempts at flirting might just be entertaining enough to make this thing bearable.” Magnus smirked behind his own glass as Raphael narrowed his eyes at him.

“Like you would invite Elias to come with you mean? No, I didn’t think so. Besides he’ll be working his other job then too and even if he wasn’t I still wouldn’t invite him along so he can be intimidated by you, Ragnor and Cat watching us like we are a walking soap opera.” Raphael snarked.

“Fine, then I won’t go. I don’t get why you don’t just ask him out already….” Magnus said, gaze on his scotch as he downed a heavenly mouthful.

“Because it’s not your business. But don’t be fooled into thinking you aren’t going, because you will be. Even if Cat has to drag you there like she did last year.” Raphael smirked, catching a glimpse at the shudder that ran through Magnus’ body at the memory. 

He had been stubborn and hadn’t wanted to go at all, he’d ended up in bed with the door locked and a pillow over his ears as his friends had rung him constantly. He’d only gone to answer the banging at the door to get it to stop but had got tackled by Ragnor and dragged back into his apartment. He’d been made to change and then Catarina had dragged him viciously by the sleeve of a twenty thousand dollar Armani suit into the venue. Needless to say, the sleeve still wasn’t the right length again.

“Ugh don’t remind me.” Magnus sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Yes, poor you never mind we have to put up with these people every month when you play hooky.” Raphael sniffed, swirling his drink.

“And I always make up for it by buying the first round every time we go out,” Magnus said indignantly. 

“Uh huh. Anyway, as much fun as being teased and teasing you is I should probably get back to my office to hopefully call the Stockholm supplier. Maybe if I’m lucky someone will be there early enough for me to leave a message so I can get home before midnight.” Raphael said, wrinkling his nose as he downed the last mouthful of scotch from his glass and got to his feet.

“Goodnight Raphael,” Magnus called after him as the other disappeared down the darkened corridor, leaving him sighing as he pushed a piece of sushi between his lips with one hand and rubbed his tired eye with the other before reaching for the next piece of paperwork that needed his attention.

XO

The Clave Restaurant was like one of those posh restaurants that you could walk past without giving it a second glance but was well known by every foodie and critic in the city as one of the best places to get high-class food. Mostly curtsey of Chefs Jocelyn and Luke Garroway, their daughter Clary and their sous chef Lydia Branwell, the latter of whom had as much of a reputation as the restaurant itself because of her soufflé that had won some award in Europe at a competition from years ago. But this was the place that acted as Alec’s workplace though he had never seen himself working in a place like that to get him through school let alone him even needing to juggle work and studying in the first place.

Usually, he loved his job when his mind wasn’t fixated on the essay he needed to write, the practicals he needed to take or the theory tests that seemed to be the bane of his very existence no matter how much he studied, but then again Medical school wasn’t exactly supposed to be easy. Unfortunately when it came to any of the three big popular seasons in the industry, Valentine's day, Thanksgiving and Christmas, was when he began to question his sanity and why he hadn’t stuck to just being a barista instead.

So to be standing at the bar staring at the restaurant lit up with Christmas lights in every corner, tinsel along the edges of the shelves and the bar itself while a couple of Christmas trees sat in the window near one of their bigger tables trying to entice people to book yet another last minute Christmas parties that thankfully drowned out the indie covers of carols had him groaning. Though that was in no small part down to the sounds of drunken patrons singing very off-key Christmas carols at the top of their lungs, leaving him wishing they’d gone to the karaoke bar down the street like he’d heard them trying to coax him into to save his ears.

But when it came to the Christmas season this wasn’t the only such party he’d had to deal with since the beginning of December and he highly doubted for a second that it would be the last, but for some reason there always seemed to be more bookings for the week leading up to Christmas. As though they wanted to enjoy their last night together before the break. Which was all well and good if you were enjoying yourself, but not so much if you have to be the one to serve them.

“That one of your tables?” His sister Isabelle asked from beside him, pulling him from his thoughts about how he could give them shots of water instead of vodka in the hopes of sobering them up to normalcy, to look at where she was playing the bartender on the other side of the bar for the night. He couldn’t help but envy her for it, at least she didn’t have to deal with the customers.

“Yup…” Alec sighed miserably, tapping his fingers against his tray as he slid it off the bar when Lydia called out for service from the kitchen.

“Got groped yet?” Isabelle grinned, giving him her innocent eyes at the look that he gave her at enjoying his pain.

“Twice. I’ve also had five phone numbers thrust at me and a proposition of marriage from a woman old enough to be Mom’s mom. I really hate working during the Christmas party season.” Alec said, brushing past her through the doors at the back as Lydia called out for service again only this time with a whole lot less patience.

When he arrived Simon was already there putting a table's worth of desserts on two trays and offered him a smile as he passed him on the way out. Back into the ensuing chaos of loud chatting, clattering utensils against plates and his rather festive table now singing a dirty version of ‘Jingle bell Rock’ loud enough to cause Alec to flush. He only hoped Alaric or Hodge would be able to handle them until he was done with his current table.

“Which table?” Alec asked once he’d pushed five festive looking sundaes on one tray and three portions of Christmas cake on the other.

“Table 16. You think you’ll be able to handle Table 3’s starters too?” Clary asked from the other side of the hatch now that Lydia seemed to have gone to tackle some of the specials, practically barrelling Raj over.

“Sure, just to put them on real quick,” Alec said, Clary handing over two plates of scallops which he added to the less full tray before he picked the trays up with steady hands and used his back to push the double doors open. He turned around slowly to make his way through the restaurant towards the right tables. 

He then dropped off the starters in Jace’s section but was stopped from leaving by the next table over who wanted repeat orders of their Martinis even if they seemed like they had had more than enough. Still, they retained enough sobriety to not be cut off yet so he made a note of them on the in-house computer system for Isabelle to get on as soon as she had the chance while he walked back towards the loud table to start piling up dirty plates and glasses.

“Not gonna join us hot stuff?” The woman who had proposed to him before asked as he added her plate to the pile, stilling when her fingers curled around his index finger in a suggestive manner that caused her fellow partiers to cackle with glee. Alec slowly extracted his finger from hers and tried to keep his composure as he turned to her.

“I’m sorry miss, I’m going to be working for the rest of the night. Not that it should stop you enjoying yourself.” Alec said, flashing the bright customer friendly smile that Isabelle always said made hearts melt while he added another couple of empty cocktail glasses to the tray.

He heard a few of them crooning about how lovely he was as he picked up both trays and retreated to the back to hand over the dirty plates to Raj so he had a chance to breathe. When he reappeared all his other tables had full plates and glasses for the time being giving him an extended breather as he moved behind the bar to help Isabelle with some of the increasing orders.

“Jace back from his break yet? Because I could really do with mine before I collapse from hunger.” Alec asked making the house cocktail of the night on auto pilot while Izzy practically coated the top of a Christmas special cocktail in edible glitter. 

“Check for yourself.” Izzy quipped as she jerked her head in the direction of a table which he knew was another Christmas party only in Jace’s section. His brother seemed to be sat in one of the younger women’s lap letting her feed him her cocktail and giving him doe eyes while the rest of the gushed over him.

“Student teachers, honestly,” Izzy said, rolling her eyes causing Alec to sigh as Hodge appeared to distribute some of the cocktails while Will disappeared into the back with another pile of dirty dishes.

“Does Clary know?” Alec asked, pouring a beer into a glass while Izzy opened a bottle of champagne and put it on a tray with two glasses to be taken to the right table.

“They are on a break again. I’m surprised you didn’t figure that out from all his moaning and complaining. Still, I doubt that will stop her from giving him a piece of her mind if she finds out.” Izzy shrugged, as though it was no big deal with her big brother and best friend had fallen out yet again. Though with how many times they had done the dance of breaking up, getting back together and breaking again Alec could understand her nonchalance.

“You mean _when_ she finds out because I doubt Simon will be able to keep his mouth shut,” Alec said, putting a beer on another tray and sliding the tray towards Izzy as she finished up some champagne cocktails.

“Maybe, still I’m sure Simon could always cover you while you take your break. I mean don’t you need to study?” Izzy asked as Luke appeared from the kitchen to grab another couple of bottles of red wine for what was turning out to be one of their best-selling dishes of the season.

“I’ll go ask him in a minute after I’ve dropped off these drinks but I’m not holding my breath,” Alec said, picking up the tray of champagne cocktails for the table that Jace and his fan club were at from the look of the receipt.

“Well hello there…”A blonde woman flirted while Alec started to give out their drinks and gather empty glasses.

“Oh I wouldn’t bother Beth, he’s as straight as a bendy straw.” Jace grinned causing Alec to narrow his eyes at him and hit him pointedly on the back of the head. Immediately Jace seemed to realise what he’d said and what trouble he was in as he jumped off his girl of the night’s lap with an apologetic look at Alec.

“Sorry, Polly duty calls. I’ll see you later.” Jace flirted, pecking a kiss to the owner of the lap he’d been reclining in while picking up the few remaining empty glasses before following Alec back towards the bar.

“And for that, you’re covering my break that I’m taking now. Good luck with the table of bastardised carol singers.” Alec said, setting his own tray down before brushing past Jace in the direction of the double doors that led to the staffroom as well as the kitchen.

He let out a breath of relief in the otherwise empty staff room, stretching his aching arms over his head while his fingers curled into fists to ease the twinge of cramp. This was always the part that he looked forward to on nights like this, being able to have half an hour of silence where no-one was trying to hit on him and his ears weren’t assaulted by Christmas carols. There was only so many times he could hear Rocking around the Christmas tree before he wanted to kill someone.

With his arms now bent so his hands were behind his head he made his way towards his locker to grab his dinner and the books he needed to study. True he could have easily got a meal from the kitchen, something that Jace and Isabelle exploited every night they were working, but he knew Lydia wouldn’t thank him for interrupting her so he’d always make something himself during the busy months. He held his books close to him and the container complete with a fork in his other hand as he settled at his usual table with his back to the vending machines after taking a glance at his watch to work out how long he had before he needed to get back. But after Jace had been slacking his brother would just have to deal. He opened his book to where he’d left his notes as a bookmark and opened his container, a fork full of pasta quickly finding its way behind his lips as his gaze rested on the textbook.

When he had first accepted his place at Cornell instead of going to Harvard to be a lawyer like his mother wanted she hadn’t been able to accept that he was veering off the path that she had always visualised him following. Though admittedly he hadn’t really helped things by coming out to her not long after his graduation ceremony, but it had been freeing to know that no matter what her feelings about his sexuality or his life choices he would finally be out of her control. But he hadn’t expected her to be so vindictive about it either.

From his first semester in his Freshmen year, he’d been cut off financially from his parents and the trust fund they had been setting aside for him. It had left him looking frantically for a job, any job, while his savings slowly began to dwindle away. At one point he was working every other day at a bookshop, every morning at a café and his current job as a waiter/bartender every night between all his lectures and tutorials. In honesty, he was surprised that he hadn’t burned out much sooner than he had done. The end of his second year had been when it became too much; when he’d called Isabelle in a panic since he had two clashing shifts and a paper with no idea what to do. 

Isabelle had been the one to tell him to pick a job and just one job to stop it happening again, but at the same time, she and Jace had moved in with him to help elevate the stress from his finances which had really helped.

Since then he’d had the day to worry about his classes and studying and the nights to work in the insanity of the restaurant outside, using his couple of breaks to refresh his mind with studying for the next day. Even if his bedtime was so much later than his body craved, the money was enough to justify his exhaustion, making him grateful for those few rare nights that he managed to get off. But it was often around the time of midterms and early mornings after working spent finishing papers that he began to hate working himself into the ground just to survive.

It didn’t take him long to finish his pasta and downing a cola from the vending machine to keep his energy levels up while familiarising himself with as much of his Advanced Biomedical Sciences research the next day as he could absorb. Once he had enough he pushed the books and container into his locker, threw the can away and again paused to catch his breath before going back out into the insanity.

Thankfully it seemed like while he was studying the shift was coming to an end as Hodge and Alaric were escorting out the last few drunken stragglers from the two Christmas parties out the otherwise empty restaurant. Isabelle was moving dirty glasses from the bar where they’d been left into the dishwasher as Alec helped Jace pile up the remaining dirty plates to take back to the kitchen before putting chairs up on the tables, the tablecloths of which would be changed the next day before the restaurant opened. Simon started the sweep up of loose bits of food while Will followed him with a mop for spills and stains, making Alec relieved for the late night well deserved drink that Isabelle handed him.

“So before you guys start to leave just a reminder about tomorrow night,” Hodge said from behind his own shot of apple vodka that he never drunk otherwise. 

“What about tomorrow night?” Isabelle frowned from behind her tumbler of Baileys that she was swirling hard enough to make the ice clink against the glass.

“I did send everyone an email but fine. We’ve been booked up for a private function so we’re going to need all staff on deck no matter what time off you may have planned. The crowd is going to be very exclusive and it could mean big business for us in the future if they agree to make it a yearly or even a possible monthly arrangement.” Hodge said, grabbing the bottle of apple vodka to pour himself another, it had definitely been one of those kinds of nights.

“So we’ll definitely be working double time tomorrow then.” Alec murmured around his shot of peach schnapps.

“So we’d better go home and sleep…” Isabelle agreed, downing the contents of her glass and leading the way to the staffroom. 

Isabelle pulled her hair out its bun once her jacket was over her uniform and her bag over her shoulder, stifling a yawn as she leant against Alec’s shoulder when he closed his own locker. The pair heard Clary and Jace arguing, _again_ , about being on a break so it looked like Simon had definitely said something the table of student teachers. Great one, Simon.

Alec rubbed his eyes as he just steered Izzy past the drama and out the back door of the restaurant, the two of them wanting their beds more than the need to let Jace try and drag them onto his side. The blonde could easily handle himself anyway no matter what happened.

XO

After a long night, Magnus woke to the loud clink of a coffee mug on his glass desk as he rubbed his eyes and pushed himself back upright into his chair as his fingers curled around the cup. It definitely looked like yet again he had fallen asleep at his desk, not really surprising when he had continued to push himself in the hopes of getting everything done so he could have the day off to prepare himself for that night. Looks like that wasn’t going to happen after all.

He tilted his head back against the back of his chair as he guided the mug to his lips and downed a big mouthful of coffee, glad when the liquefied caffeine burned his tongue as it helped to wake him up faster. Even if his taste buds were going to be dead when it came to his meal that night it was definitely worth it.

“How much did you have left to do? I might be able to tie up loose ends while you change.” Elias offered from where he was hovering at the other side of his desk, obviously knowing better than the engage with Magnus until he’d had his first sip of coffee. Smart man.

“It all just needs filing, to be honest. But you do need to check in with the Carstairs-Herondale’s for me about the progress of their attic before you do anything else. But whatever you’re doing I’m not moving an inch until I’ve finished this coffee.” Magnus said, taking another sip of his coffee as he fished a post it with Jem’s number on it from the several on his monitor to hold out to Elias.

“No problem Mr Bane,” Elias said, gathering the pile of paperwork to him and taking the post it from Magnus before leaving the office.

Magnus pulled a pack of makeup wipes from the top drawer of his desk as he set his coffee down for a minute to rid his skin of all yesterday’s makeup before he even considered changing after his coffee. The last thing he needed was walking trough the office building looking a mess, he did have a reputation to uphold after all. 

A couple of wipes and the remainder of his coffee later, he reluctantly pushed himself out his chair, pausing to stretch his back before going to grab his spare suit and the few bits of make up and underwear he kept at the office in case of such a thing, before going to the showers in the gym downstairs. 

He had done this more times than he would like to admit, sleeping at his desk, but it always left him way too exhausted to go across town to change only to come back. Though sleeping at his desk left him exhausted period compared to a night in his comfy bed that he honestly can’t remember the last time that he used. Definitely a sign that he needed to reacquaint himself with it that night. He managed to stifle a yawn as he pushed himself into the changing rooms which were otherwise empty to hang up his fresh suit before stripping off the day before’s as the shower heated up. 

He made a note to himself to make Elias take his dirty suit to the dry cleaners on his break as he walked under the jets of hot water which seemed to ease and soothe his aching muscles from the awkward position he had been sleeping in. With a squirt of shampoo/conditioner and another of body wash he already felt ten times better, more like his self and less like the walking dead formerly known as Magnus anyway. Once he turned the water off he wrapped a towel around his waist and went to dress, taking a while to style his hair and reapply his makeup before feeling satisfied enough to be seen by staff and his friends at their lunch meeting.

He gathered yesterday’s clothes into a bag and made his way towards the elevator, checking his phone for texts and flashing the odd smile at everyone who entered or passed as he walked back towards his office. He set the bag holding the dirty suit on Elias’ desk as he passed it on the way into his office, sinking back into his chair and relieved to see a fresh coffee waiting for him and last night’s sushi packaging and used glass tumbler were gone. It made it so much easier for him to make his way through his emails and reply to those missed calls and voicemails of which as always there were many.

The morning flashed by in a flurry of yet more calls, emails and Elias appearing and disappearing with people he had appointments scheduled with. His friends then spent their supposed lunch meeting teasing Raphael about how Simon had brought him his favourite lunch and all issuing deadly threats to Magnus if he didn’t turn up that night. All of which he didn’t doubt that they would follow through with to make a point if nothing else.

But Ragnor’s PA Dot appeared, while Magnus was trying to arrange their yearly Christmas get together at his since there were fewer and fewer days that all of them would be around, to tell Ragnor his client was waiting. They parted to their own offices where they sorted out their get together via email and reminded Magnus of the arrangements to meet at the restaurant that night half an hour before the dinner was due to start.

Sooner than Magnus had been expecting the sun was setting over the horizon out his window and Elias was practically herding him out the office to make sure he got ready at home. His PA even tagged along to keep an eye on him like Catarina had threatened him within an inch of his life to keep Magnus on a short leash until they got the restaurant. She really did know him so well.

“Yes, yes I’m going! No need to push Elias, It’s not like I can climb out a window to escape is it?!” Magnus huffed once they walked into his apartment, throwing his briefcase onto the couch on the way towards his bedroom.

“Not that I wouldn’t put it past you.” Elias murmured under his breath though it was still loud enough for Magnus to hear and cast him a warning glare before closing the door to his room behind him with a swift pointed thud.

Fortunately, he had already decided what he was going to wear having decided at the weekend while putting off sourcing a particular shade of purple paint for a rather demanding client. At least he didn’t have to waste time looking through his closet umming and ahhing but it did leave him with enough time to shower and fixate on every other detail of his outfit. While there was always someone who made a point of staring at him for wearing makeup or the amount of jewellery that he wore, he’d made it a kind of game for himself to make things more interested. 

Instead of the smart suit that he usually wore around the office he had decided to do something else, something more out there and probably destined to have Catarina trying to throw him out. Either that or frog-march him back to his apartment to make sure that he changed into something decent for the occasion, whatever happened at least it would mean he didn’t have to be there. 

He’d settled on an outfit more suited for going out on the town, a crimson red shirt with the buttons open from his abs and a black leather blazer over the top, a pair of skin tight black jeans held up with a belt and boots that definitely put another couple of inches on his height. His hair and make-up were done to perfection and he’d added enough jewellery to bring people’s attention to him, especially his torso that was being caressed by the extra long necklaces he was wearing. Add to that the fact he hadn’t shaved for a couple of days and it was perfect, he looked less a high and mighty senior interior designer and more like the real him. 

Elias was banging on the door and yelling about the time once he’d finished doing his eye makeup again to make sure it was his best causing him to only just restrain a smirk. His PA had no idea what he was going to see when he opened that door, best put him out of his misery.

“Elias, stop worrying! I’m ready.” Magnus said, opening the door and brushing past his PA to grab his wallet, phone and keys from the kitchen counter while his PA stood there wide eyed.

“Are…..are you sure you want to wear that sir? Shouldn’t you maybe…go change into something else?” Elias rambled from behind him causing Magnus to flash him a sly smirk as he made his way towards the door with the other now on his heels.

“Oh believe me I am more than sure that I want to wear this. Now let’s go before Catarina starts threatening to castrate me via text for being late again. Be a love and lock up for me will you?” Magnus grinned, throwing his keys at the other man who only just managed to catch them as he sashayed out the door without a backwards glance. Oh, tonight was going to be fun alright.

XO

Alec had thankfully managed to catch up on his studying after a few more hours than he would usually have got of sleep before his shift started that night. Thankfully Izzy had had classes all day and Jace had slept straight through after coming home at 3 am probably after making up things with Clary, either way, it had given Alec some much-needed silence only just kept at bay by the acoustic covers he’d been playing through his earphones on a loop.

Even though he’d been reluctant in case Clary had spent the night without him being told, which wouldn’t be the first time, he had woken Jace before dinner so he had time to get ready and sort out his routine of calling Clary as soon as he was awake. Izzy had come back from her last class of the day not long after Alec had finished making dinner, kissing him on the cheek as she passed him on the way to her room with her bowl of Bolognese.

They’d eaten quickly as they always did every night they were working, Jace washing up since he was ready while Alec kept banging on the door to hurry Izzy up from hogging the shower. It took a while but soon all three of them were ready and on their way via subway towards the restaurant with Alec’s ears filled with his study playlist in the hope that things would stick while his siblings leant against the poles talking amongst themselves. Well more likely Izzy was lecturing Jace about messing Clary around and that she wouldn’t help him again, even though they all knew she would because she only ever wanted to see the pair happy.

They made it to the restaurant a half hour before opening, the three helping Simon, Tessa and Will set up while Lydia seemed to be lecturing everyone in the Kitchen about the importance of the night which Alec really didn’t envy them of. Hodge was pointing out things that needed changing, tables to be moved and champagne glasses to be filled before the customers started showing up.

Thankfully Izzy and Alec had been put on bar duty which made Alec relieved; after the night before he wasn’t sure he’d had enough politeness left in him to go through that again. Everything looked about as ready as it was going to get and Alaric was soon opening the doors as Alec and Izzy were pouring the last couples of glasses of champagne. 

The customers began to come in small groups, with the odd person appearing alone before merging into a group, each one taking a glass of champagne from the bar before they moved towards those they knew. Izzy seemed to be in her element flashing the odd flirtatious wink and pushing the few glasses with strawberries to those people she was interested in getting to know better, almost like her version of beacons so she could keep a close eye on them.

Alec rolled his eyes and kept his customer friendly smile on his lips certain that like every event before that they would be seen as the hired help that they were too high and mighty to be interacted with if food or drink wasn’t involved. Not surprised by the odd flirtatious smile that was cast Izzy’s way.

“Would you stop that!” Alec murmured under his breath as another group left the bar.

“Oh relax Alec! It’s just a bit of fun, I’m not planning on luring them into the alley for an orgy or anything.” Izzy huffed, smirking at the way Alec flushed red at her words.

“You sure about that?” Alec asked, casting her a look in retaliation.

Izzy glared at him and smacked him in the ribs when no-one was watching, causing him to curse and offer an apologetic look that she seemed determined to ignore. 

Alec kept his gaze on the crowd which was now starting to slow down to a trickle though found his eyes immediately resting on one figure that had his heart racing. He was walking with someone who dressed like a university professor, a blonde woman dressed in a conservative black Stella McCartney Suit and a Latino man whose smile seemed to fall a little as his gaze rested on Simon who nearly tripped when their gazes met.

Compared to everyone else in the room who was dressed in expensive suits and dresses that seemed to make them blur so they became mere faces in the crowd they all paled in comparison to that man. He looked like he didn’t care about what people thought, about him dressing less than traditionally or about the looks he was getting. He looked like sin personified with all the skin of his chest and abs open to everyone who wanted to look, his jeans looked like they had to be painted on and the only bit that even resembled a suit was the black leather blazer over his shirt. But from one glance at that caramel skin Alec knew he was going to be next to useless for the rest of the night, he wasn’t going to be able to stop himself looking he just knew it.

“…Alec?” Izzy asked, her voice seeming to cut through his thoughts of his tongue on that man’s torso and bring him back to reality, though she could obviously see that he was reacting to seeing someone from his body language alone.

“What?” Alec asked, softly swallowing as his mouth seemed to get dry the closer the man got as he kept his gaze on him.

Izzy tilted her head at him before following his gaze out into the crowd of partygoers to the four figures approaching the bar all chatting among themselves as they picked up a glass of champagne each. A smile appeared on her lips as she made sure to push one of the few remaining glasses with a strawberry bobbing among the fizzy wine towards the man that her brother couldn’t seem to tear his gaze from. She got a wink of thanks while Alec flushed beside her and let his gaze move to his feet. 

She watched the way the other man paused at the bar with his glass up to his lips frozen as his gaze lingered on her blushing brother’s form with interest. It only lasted a minute before he was being pulled away by the woman in his group who seemed to be hissing at him about what he wasn’t wearing.

“Looks like you’ve found yourself an admirer Alec…” Izzy teased as Alec seemed to blush even deeper at her calling attention to the fact while rubbing his thumb at the palm of his hand, his nervous tic that made her grin just a little bit more.

“Shut up…” Alec said weakly as he left her to overlook the bar while he grabbed some more glasses and a couple more bottles of champagne in shaking hands as he let out a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. 

He’d never felt that fluttering in his heart before, that bone-deep craving to get to know someone or that aching in his lips that wanted to know what the other’s tasted like. Let alone ever be so flustered to the point that he couldn’t even make himself look the other man in the eye while blushing like a school boy. Since he had come out he’d only dated a couple of times and that was more because they never got passed the first date not to mention they had been picked out by his mother who’d tried to be accepting but her taste and his were so different that there had been no point. 

There was definitely no denying that that man, the one who seemed to demand attention by the way that he stood out in the crowd of suits, was definitely his type though how he knew without the two of them so much as exchanging a word he honestly had no idea. He let out another steadying breath in the hope of calming his racing heart as he brought the tray of empty glasses complete with two bottles of champagne to the main section of the bar to distract himself from Izzy’s knowing look.

Thankfully his sister didn’t push anymore as she helped him fill up the glasses, though he didn’t doubt for a second that that would be the last time he hears of it for the rest of the night. 

His gaze kept flicking to rest on the man’s leather clad back like a moth to a flame in the crowd and he knew that he was definitely without a doubt going to have embarrassed himself to a complete stranger by the time the night was over.

XO

Magnus sipped at his champagne, the sweetness of the strawberry tingling his taste buds as he tried to make himself pay attention to what his friends were saying to the Californian big shot who seemed to think that next season’s colours were going to be black and white. Oh please talk about the most boring colour scheme known to man! But his mind kept wandering to rest at the bar where the rather attractive bartender was pouring champagne into more glasses with the woman beside him that had given him his champagne, who was pretty obviously his sister helping him.

She was definitely the more extrovert of the two by the way she had boldly interacted by pushing a glass in his direction, compared to the rather angelic man that had flushed under his gaze and barely said a word. 

There was something mysteriously attractive about the man that wasn’t just to do with his impeccable awe-inspiring looks not that he would deny that that was definitely that made him stand out. His hazel eyes seemed to have been fixated shyly on Magnus like he had never experienced that kind of reaction to someone before, almost afraid of what would have happened if he had been caught. Though he was definitely the taller of the two siblings and probably the more muscular as was obvious by the way his white work shirt and black waistcoat seemed to be pulled tight against his form, especially around his arms. His hair was an artful mess held in place by gel but the curve of his neck, those cheekbones and jawline made Magnus sure that if he had any interest in following through with it, he would make a breathtaking model. 

But he didn’t seem to see how attractive he really was no matter how much he had been told as much when he looked in the mirror like he had been worn down by someone else’s opinions to the point that what he saw staring back at him was less than perfect. Made all the more obvious by the way he seemed to try and make himself as small as possible that had Magnus wanting to hit whoever had dared to tell him he was less than perfect in the face.

“Magnus?” A voice interrupted his thoughts of what that man would look like on his bed minus a stitch of clothing as his lips worshipped him the way he deserved. He looked back at his friends and just knew that he’d missed out on the entire conversation which he was sure was tedious anyway.

“I’m sorry, what was that? I wasn’t listening…” Magnus said around another mouthful of champagne which he was hoping to down as quickly as possible so he had the chance to actually speak to that beautiful angel this time.

“You’ll have to excuse him, Cecil, he was up late working the last few nights and he must be still feeling the exhaustion. Why don’t you email the details to me and I’ll pass them on to him to consider?” Ragnor said with that ever present democratic yet calming persona he often used when he knew Magnus was away with the faeries. Ah, his dear cabbage was always a life saver.

Cecil nodded stiffly, taking Ragnor’s card when it was offered him to before disappearing into the crowd surrounding them. Magnus’ gaze immediately rested back on the bartender who was making a complicated looking cocktail, only pulled back to reality when Catarina snapped his name in that warning tone that he knew meant he was in trouble.

“Hm?” Magnus asked, reluctantly looking at his friends again that were giving him incredulous looks.

“What is it with you? I know you find him pretentious on any given day but at least you usually pretend to pay attention to what he’s saying.” Ragnor said casting him a look to match Catarina’s tone while Raphael seemed to be looking in the direction of the bar with a knowing look.

“I think Magnus has a bit of eye candy on the brain.” Raphael quipped, jerking his head in the direction of the bar before Magnus could defend himself. The bartender in question had his back to the room showing the tight black silk of his waistcoat against his muscular back and his ass looking amazing in that pair of black dress pants that had Magnus so close to drooling it was ridiculous.

“Really Magnus?! We’re here for business, not pleasure” Catarina hissed, glaring at him over her champagne flute.

“And if I play my cards right, I might just manage to have both.” Magnus shrugged, not that he had any intention of cutting straight to the part where he asked the man into the bathroom for a quickie which was about as cliché as it got at a Christmas party it was embarrassing. 

“I thought after what happened Camille you said you were officially off the dating market,” Raphael said, his gaze moving from the bar towards where Simon was weaving among the crowd taking empty glasses from other people on a tray.

“And I thought you said you weren’t ever going to date period. But I guess we’re both bound to go back on our word huh Raphael?” Magnus said, clearing his throat and tilting his head in Simon’s direction knowingly causing his friend to narrow his eyes at him. “Now if you’ll all excuse me I feel like I need something stronger before the speeches start.”

He made sure to leave them before any of them tried to dissuade him from going towards the man. They knew his disaster of a love life as closely as he did any of theirs and he was sure they weren’t looking forward to having to pick up the pieces, not that he could foresee anything like that happened but he was renown for wearing his heart on his sleeve. 

He managed to weave through the crowd with most of the people around him parting like the red sea to get away from him, leaving him a clear path towards the bar. The bartender was now on his own, making cosmos for a couple of wives that were wittering among themselves about the long hours, the flirtatious PAs and the personal trainers they were fucking causing Magnus to roll his eyes. 

“I’ll have a Raspberry Daiquiri when you have a moment darling.” Magnus said, setting his empty champagne glass on the bar causing the bartender to freeze when he spotted him but swallow and nod as he murmured “Coming right up sir.”

Magnus toyed with his rings as he watched the wives take their cosmos and disappear into the crowd to find the group of other wives hiding a table in the corner, leaving Magnus alone with the angel in disguise.

“So, what’s a pretty face like yours doing at such a tedious event like this?” Magnus asked, leaning against the bar while the bartender grabbed the right ingredients for his cocktail.

“That is most definitely the worst pick-up line I have ever heard.” The bartender said, though his complexion was flushing a little and he was fighting a losing battle with the smile on his lips. A smile that seemed destined to make his features look even more breathtaking.

“Perhaps but It brought a smile to that beautiful face so I’d say it was worth it.” Magnus smiled, causing the bartender to bite his lip as he shook his head in disagreement. “I’m Magnus by the way.”

“Alec.” The bartender replied, pouring all the ingredients into the shaker.

“Hm, short for Alexander?” Magnus asked, watching mesmerised as Alec’s nimble fingers screwed the shaker closed.

“Yeah, but the only person who calls me that is my Mom.” Alec sighed, shaking the shaker between his hands leaving Magnus’ admiration moving to those arms.

“Hm, well I prefer Alexander personally, I’ve never been one for shortening a given name especially if it’s a particularly beautiful name. It seems like such a waste.” Magnus shrugged as Alec put the shaker aside to prepare his glass.

“So Magnus isn’t short for anything then?” Alec fished, causing Magnus to grin but shake his head.

“Oh no, It’s just Magnus. Well unless you speak to one of my friends anyway and even those names aren’t particularly flattering depending on what mood they are in.” Magnus sighed as Alec poured the concoction into his glass.

“Um hm, well I think you’re needed at your table now before the meal starts,” Alec said, sliding his glass towards him as the head of a London firm seemed to be getting ready to start the opening speech of the night.

“I’ll be seeing you later then Alexander, don’t go anywhere,” Magnus said with a flirtatious wink and graze of his fingertips against the back of Alec’s hand before picking up his drink and making his way towards the table that his friends had picked. Not that it stopped him from feeling the burning sensation of Alec’s gaze on his back or his fingertips tingling from touching Alec’s skin.

XO

Alec let out a deep breath that he hadn’t even known he had been holding as he followed Magnus’ path amongst the various tables towards one in Simon’s section, his fingers were practically shaking at Magnus’ touch against his skin. He bit his lip as he tuned out the monotonous speech filled with cheesy jokes to start preparing the gathering list of drink orders on the computer system.

Anything to keep his mind of Magnus. After all, he seemed like the kind of guy that flirted with every bartender. Still he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the attention which he usually saw being lavished on Jace and Izzy. He could understand why they liked it so much and why it seemed to have an addictive kind of tinge to it.

Izzy reappeared from making the rounds with the few remaining glasses of champagne and taking orders, setting the tray of empty glasses aside to start helping Alec with the orders though he could feel her gaze rested on him as if she had been watching what had happened between him and Magnus.

“So I miss anything? Any sordid meet ups? Gossip? A certain man in leather that you’ve been drooling over, coming over here and flirting with you?” Izzy asked pouring a few shots that Alec was sure it was a bit too early for. But whatever the customer wanted they got.

“His name is Magnus.” Alec blurted out before he could stop himself, flushing as he set a tray of cocktails down for Jace to take to the right table.

“Oh really? So there was some flirting going on then?” Izzy teased, though Alec didn’t miss the slight knowing smirk on her lips.

“Izzy, don’t!” Alec hissed as Jace came to grab the tray but not low enough for their brother miss

“Don’t what? What have I missed?” Jace asked, causing Alec to curse under his breath as he made a Gin and Tonic in the hopes that both his siblings would let it go. Not that they would, they were like a dog with a bone when it came to his love life.

“Alec has himself an admirer which I’m beginning to think is mutual…” Izzy sing-songed as Alec put the Gin and Tonic on the tray pointedly.

“Oh really? And who’s the lucky guy?” Jace asked with a smirk that made Alec want to slam his face into the bar top.

“The guy in the leather,” Izzy said, pointing their brother in the direction of where Magnus was sat with his colleagues.

“Wow Alec, he’s definitely your type I’ll give you that.” Jace grinned, letting his gaze move over Magnus as he sized him up.

“Aren’t you supposed to be delivering drinks?” Alec hissed with a deadly glare.

“And I will after you’ve told me what you’re going to do next,” Jace said, completely ignoring the tray for the moment.

“There’s nothing to do. He probably flirts with anyone that serves him alcohol...” Alec huffed which earned him looks from both his siblings that always appeared when he diminished his self-worth around them.

“Or maybe he wants to get to know the hot bartender. Come on, Alec you’ve spent enough time single and you aren’t exactly an ogre, it’s impossible with our gene pool. Just flirt or even ask him out before the night is out. You won’t regret it.” Izzy said poking Alec in the chest with her finger.

“Izzy’s right and you know it Alec. You are a looker that he would be lucky to have. If you haven’t asked him out or got a number by the end of the night we will step in.” Jace said, finally picking the tray him before leaving the bar to deliver his drinks.

“So no pressure then.” Alec sighed under his breath.

“You know we only do it because we care and we want you to be happy Hermano. So if I were you I’d be coming up with a plan.” Izzy said, passing him to grab some more olives for garnishes from the kitchen leaving Alec wondering what he did in a former life to warrant having two such pushy siblings.

XO

Magnus spent most of the various speeches and a fair bit of the meal with his gaze on Alec trying to figure out a way to get a number of maybe even a date from the other man. His friends had long since realised that he was a lost cause when it came to conversations related to actual work, leaving him to his ponderings of Alec while they took over. Yet he wasn’t the only one at the table with his attention elsewhere if the way that Raphael’s gaze seemed to be following Simon’s figure as he wove between tables with plates was anything to go by.

Usually, Magnus would be encouraging Raphael to actually do something about this building thing with his PA while they were out of the office, but with his attention rested on Alec, he didn’t really pay much attention. It would probably only be another wasted effort like the past twenty times but once things were on track with him and Alec maybe he might be able to play matchmaker.

He was about to sip his second Raspberry Daiquiri curtsey of Alec’s sister when he spotted Simon making his way around the bar while Alec cast one last longing look in Magnus’s direction before disappearing through a set of double doors behind the bar causing him to frown.

“What is it, Magnus?” Catarina asked as he straightened up his chair as the loss of Alec in his eye line seemed to bring him back to reality.

“Alec’s gone….” Magnus sighed.

“Alec?” Rangor asked.

“The bartender dear, pay attention. He’s probably just gone on his break Magnus. I don’t blame him after all the drinks he’s been making.” Catarina soothed.

“Then I might just be able to talk to him while he’s on his break,” Magnus said downing the remainder of his Daiquiri and setting the glass down as he got to his feet.

“Oh come on Magnus why are you acting like some kind of Casanova like when you were with Camille. You’re acting desperate my friend and it isn’t a good look on you.” Ragnor said, rolling his eyes behind his old-fashioned cocktail.

“Do not talk to me about that woman. Alec is nothing like her.” Magnus glowered leaving the table before he said something he regretted and making his way towards the bar where Simon was making a rather large order of Appletini cocktails for the table of Wives probably but he stopped when he spotted Magnus stood there.

“Mr Bane, you wanting another Daiquiri?” Simon asked, pouring some vodka into a glass.

“Call me Magnus when we’re out the office Sion you’re making me feel old. But no, I was actually hoping you might be able to let me out back so I could speak with Alexander.” Magnus asked as he leant against the bar.

“Only employees are allowed back there sorry. Why do you want to speak to Alec anyway?” Simon asked, putting the finished cocktails on a tray and pushing them forward for the next available waiter to take.

“Well, I suppose a similar question in response to that could be why are you making heart eyes at Raphael? The answer is kind of just as obvious.” Magnus said, watching Simon stutter as he tried to come up with the words to deny it. “Oh, Shannon there’s no need for that, how about a trade?”

“What kind of trade?” Simon asked suspiciously as he started pouring some glasses of white wine.

“You let me through the back to speak to Alexander and I’ll help you with Raphael. I’d say that’s a fair enough trade don’t you?” Magnus asked, examining his nails for chips.

Simon bit his lip in thought but nodded as he led Magnus through the double doors after making sure someone else was covering the bar.

“First room on the left is the staff room, he’ll probably be in there,” Simon said, leaning against the doorframe as Magnus looked at him for directions.

“Thank you, Shawn. Come see me at the office during your break on Monday and I’ll help you come up with a plan for Raphael.” Magnus said with a smile before following the corridor towards the room that Simon had mentioned.

He hovered in the doorway as he took in the room before him. It definitely looked bigger than the staff room at the office, only the décor was drabber as if the designer had been more fixated on the restaurant itself and the kitchen instead of the spaces for the staff. The walls were a plain magnolia paint and the floor vinyl with a tile print. There were several sets of tables and chairs dotted around and a wall made up of lockers near the kitchenette. From his professional opinion, it was appalling but it seemed to brighten up when he spotted Alec sat at a table in the corner near the three vending machines.

The black haired beauty was eating chicken salad from a plastic container with a fork; his gaze rested on the rather thick textbook on the table in front of him and earphones sprouting from his pocket to his ears. Aside from the uniform he could have easily looked like just another student in a library and Magnus wished he had met him when he was at school. He moved towards Alec’s table and rested a hand on the page Alec was reading causing him to look up with his fork halfway to his lips, setting the fork back in the container and remove the earphones when he met Magnus’ gaze.

“I never thought a staff room could look so drab even with your alluring presence in it Alexander but I was definitely proved wrong.” Magnus flirted as Alec bit his lip.

“Magnus. Erm…what are you going back here?” Alec asked, toying with his salad with his fork nervously.

“Just thought I could chat with you while you’re on your break darling. Unless you would prefer that I leave you alone to your studying?” Magnus asked, with a smile.

“What? No, no of course not. I just….won’t you be missed by your party?” Alec asked while Magnus pulled a chair up to his table and sat down.

“Not nearly as much as you would think. Besides I’d much rather get to know you instead of speculation about next season’s colour schemes, if that’s ok?” Magnus asked, gesturing for Alec to keep eating which the younger did eagerly.

“Sure, I mean not that there is really that much to tell,” Alec said through a mouthful of salad.

“Now I’m fairly sure that’s not true. For instances, what is it that you are studying?” Magnus asked, watching Alec blush as he closed his textbook to show the title ‘Gray’s Anatomy’.

“I’m at medical school. But trying to study for my midterms while working wasn’t exactly my brightest idea in the world.” Alec said with a soft smile.

“You thought about your speciality?” Magnus asked curiously as Alec stabbed a piece of chicken with his fork.

“I haven’t fixed on one yet but I am thinking paediatrics. I’ve always been good with kids.” Alec admitted, spearing a few pieces of lettuce and a cherry tomato on his fork.

“Well, no matter what department you choose I’m sure you’ll be a great doctor.” Magnus smiled, trying to push thoughts of Alec holding children in those muscular arms away. Nothing was destined to make him melt more. 

Alec flushed at the compliment and looked at him from under his eyelashes causing Magnus to amend that thought. No, that look definitely seemed to be doing the trick alright. 

“What about you? What is that you do?” Alec asked, pulling the tomato off his fork with his teeth.

“I run my own interior design firm with my friends that I came with tonight. I’m surprised you didn’t pick that up from all the conversation that was going on.” Magnus teased with a smile.

“Well to be honest aside from my work I wasn’t really paying attention,” Alec admitted as he pulled the rest of the food from his fork into his mouth before setting the fork down.

“That is understandable since it can get tedious, though I do have to wonder if there is maybe another reason as to why you weren’t paying attention,” Magnus asked.

“Well I couldn’t stop looking at you, so there’s that,” Alec said shyly.

“Well, I couldn’t stop looking at you either. I mean I’ll probably get into trouble with my friends for not paying attention but when I have your beautiful self in front of me who can resist looking at a bartender in front of me?” Magnus flirted.

“I should probably be getting back so Simon can have his break, as much as I would love to stay here all night talking to you,” Alec said, getting up from his chair to push his empty container and book back into his locker.

“Well, why don’t we exchange numbers and maybe sometime soon meet for a drink when you have a free night? If you have no objections I mean.” Magnus asked, offering Alec his phone as he got up too,

“No, no objections at all. It’s a date.” Alec smiled, bowling Magnus over with the pure beauty that lit up his face when he smiled. 

Magnus kept his gaze fixated on Alec’s face as the other added his number to his contacts and texted himself so he had Magnus’ number. 

“I’ll call you later then Alexander and we can work out the details for that date,” Magnus said, taking his phone back and pecking a kiss on Alec’s cheek once the phone was back in his pocket. 

Alec seemed to flush even more as he led the way out the room and down the corridor towards the doors that led back into the restaurant. But before they could even reach the door Alec’s hand was around Magnus’ wrist stilling him and causing Magnus to turn and look at him. 

Alec licked his lips as he rested a hesitant hand on Magnus’ cheek almost waiting for the other to tell him to stop before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. It was a kiss filled with the sweetness and innocent that Magnus had always imagined a first kiss from Alec would have.

He returned it gently, afraid that if he tried to deepen it that they would quickly lose all semblance of control. But before he could stop himself his hands were rested on Alec’s waist pulling him close into his personal space. It didn’t take much to steer Alec towards the wall beside him until his back was rested against it; for the kiss to quickly lose that sweetness and turn into something deeper and filled with a craving for more that had been fizzling under the surface since their gazes had first met. Alec’s fingers were now curled tightly in his hair the deeper the kiss got, their lips now parted and Magnus’ tongue teasing against Alec’s. The taller was practically panting into Magnus’ mouth when Magnus slid a thigh between Alec’s legs and Alec’s head rested back against the wall in pleasure and ecstasy. 

Magnus pulled away to press a chaste kiss to Alec’s red swollen lips and flash him a wicked smile as Alec’s fingers continued to slide through his now messed up hair.

“Well well Alexander, I’ll _definitely_ be looking forwards to that date now if I can expect more of those kinds of kisses.” Magnus murmured, pecking another kiss to Alec’s lips because he really couldn’t help himself before taking a step back to part them.

“Me too.” Alec breathed as he pushed himself away from the wall to straighten his clothing and appearance so he didn’t look so completely debauched. He offered Magnus another of those blinding smiles before leading Magnus through the doors.

Magnus couldn’t stop the smile on his lips as he made his way back towards his table, winking at Alec who bit his lip to restrain his smile as he took over from Simon. Yet when their gazes met again Alec was letting that smile shine before he was hit by the girl, who was most definitely his sister who brought Alec back to reality causing the elder to flush from whatever she was saying to him. 

It left Magnus watching the two wistfully as Simon brought over their next round of drinks that had obviously been ordered when Magnus was getting to know the rather beautiful Alexander.

“So?” Catarina asked, around her mouthful of tiramisu as she offered Simon a smile when he put a glass of Pinot Gris down in front of her. 

“So what my dear Catarina?” Magnus asked, winking at Simon when he set a double Gin and tonic down in front of him.

“How did it go with Alec the bartender?” Catarina asked, rolling her eyes.

“Oh, you mean the delightful Alexander? You should know me well enough to know that I don’t kiss and tell my dear.” Magnus said over his glass.

“Since when?” Ragnor scoffed with a smirk that showed just how much he had had to drink. Though it was justified considering how much detail he had gone into when he and Camille had been together.

“Since now Cabbage. So what did I miss while I was gone?” Magnus asked, keeping his attention on Catarina as Raphael’s gaze rested over his shoulder on Simon’s departure in the direction of the bar to have his break and Ragnor sipped his merlot like he was a man dying of thirst.

“Fine, I’ll tell if only to distract me from those two.” Catarina sighed, sipping her wine after setting her spoon down into her empty bowl.

“And that is definitely why you are my favourite darling.” Magnus smiled as he toasted her with his glass.

XO

For the rest of the night, Alec struggled to keep his concentration on his work and his gaze off Magnus as his lips continued to buzz with the feel of Magnus’ kiss against his own. Thankfully Izzy was picking up his slack after he’d told her that not only did he have Magnus’ number but had also been asked out.

But by the time it was closing time most of the crowd from the party had moved elsewhere to continue the festivities at other bars while a few lingered at their tables drinking something stronger as a night cap and catching up with those they hadn’t had the chance to speak to before. Thankfully Magnus and his group were still one of the groups at their table, though two were drinking coffees in an effort to try and sober them up a little before they left while Magnus and the woman opposite were nursing the last of their drinks while deep in conversation. Probably about what Magnus had missed while he was talking with Alec out back.

Alec had been left alone at the bar supervising those remaining as he emptied the dishwasher of the fifth load of the night, putting clean glasses back on their respective shelves and pausing every so often to wipe excess water away with a rag. Hodge had started to herd those remaining to the till to pay what they owed before they left while Jace, Simon and Will began the overall clear up. 

Alec set the glass he was holding on the right shelf before moving toward the till thankfully most of the meal had been prepaid with the booking leaving just the extra drinks and any other extras needing to be paid up for. The whole time he kept his customer friendly smile on to ignore the way his body seemed to be aching with exhaustion at still being awake at this time not to mention his feet were killing him and a headache was building.

“Ah, Alexander…”

Magnus’ voice pulled his thoughts from the pain and misery to where Magnus was stood at the bar in front of him while his friends were pulling on coats and the woman trying to call a cab while keeping an eye on the other two.

“Magnus, hi again. You paying up the last of your bill?” Alec asked as Magnus pulled an expensive looking leather wallet out his jacket pocket and leant his elbows on the bar.

“Yes, my punishment curtsey of Catarina for not paying attention though I’d say that is fair if it means I get to be in your presence again before I leave.” Magnus sighed, resting his chin on one hand and twirling his credit card between his index and middle finger.

“So you were at table ten, which comes to thirty dollars for extras,” Alec said after bringing the information up on the touch screen till before entering the right code into the credit card machine and offering it to Magnus.

“The others must have drunk a lot while my mind was otherwise engaged, either way, it was worth it,” Magnus said, flashing him a flirtatious smile as Alec took the card from him and swiped the card before offering him the handset for the pin.

“Definitely worth it,” Alec said loud enough for only Magnus to hear and flash him another flirtatious smile as he handed the handset back and replaced his credit card in his wallet. He took the receipt Alec offered him and put his wallet back into his pocket.

“Well, I best be off. Being the second relatively sober of the group I need to help Catarina get Ragnor and Raphael home.” Magnus said, his eyes flicking longingly on Alec’s lips as though wanting to kiss him goodbye before settling on guiding Alec’s hand to his lips instead. “Goodnight Alexander, see you soon.”

“’bye Magnus,” Alec said softly as Magnus let his hand go and watched Magnus’ leather clad back retreat towards the door pushing the Latino man who looked like he was going to wax poetically about someone out into the street.

But once the door was closed behind them and Alec was going to return to emptying the dishwasher, he felt his phone buzz from where he’d been keeping it in his pocket all night. He unlocked it to see the text he’d sent himself from Magnus’ number and another more recent text from that same number waiting for him. He quickly added the number to his contacts before opening the message.

From: Magnus <3  
_’And I’m definitely hoping that date is sooner than later Alexander. Sleep well x’_

Alec only just restrained the urge to blush as he sent a quick reply, 

To: Magnus <3  
_’Missing you already x’_

He then pushed the phone back into his pocket and turned his remaining energy to the few tasks that he needed to do before he could finally go home to his bed and dream of just what his and Magnus’ first date would be.

Fin.


End file.
